Impian
by Motoharunana
Summary: Karena setiap orang memiliki sebuah impian./Sekuel for Bahagia Itu Sederhana


**IMPIAN**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Fict by Motoharunana

AU Ficlet/Sekuel For Bahagia Itu Sederhana

OOC-ness, Typo(s), misstypo, minim diction.

Enjoyed~

.

.

.

.

.

_Karena setiap orang memiliki sebuah impian_…

.

.

.

.

Kendaraan sibuk berkejaran. Orang-orang yang tengah serius berlalu lalang, sepertinya memanfaatkan waktu istirahat untuk memasuki area restoran maupun rumah makan yang bertengger di setiap sudut jalanan pusat kota. Tak jauh dari sana, sebuah jembatan yang dilalui kendaraan roda empat maupun roda dua berada. Disisi jalan jembatan, nampak ketiga bocah yang saling bersisian, asyik berbincang dibawah sinar matahari yang nampaknya tengah bersahabat. Ketiga bocah itu yakni satu perempuan dengan dua lelaki disisinya dengan rambut yang memiliki gaya juga warna yang berbeda. Ketiganya memakai baju yang bisa disebut lusuh dengan noda-noda menghitam disekitarnya. Kaki-kaki mereka pun dibiarkan _telanjang_ menyusuri setiap jalan yang mereka lalui.

Dan anehnya mereka tidak mengeluh. Mereka menikmatinya. Tak peduli panas yang menghadang juga hujan yang menyerang. Tak peduli luka ringan yang seolah terlihat berat dimata umumnya menghantui bocah-bocah kecil itu yang nampaknya masih dapat mengeluarkan tawa khas mereka. Setidaknya mereka bersyukur karenanya.

Obrolan-obrolan ringan terdengar dari mulut ketiga bocah itu. Meski yang mendominasi hanya bocah berambut kuning dan pink pucat. Sedangkan bocah berambut hitam itu hanya mendengarkan. Menyimak dengan seksama apa yang diungkapkan kedua sahabatnya yang asyik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Syukurlah, pendapatan kita hari ini cukup…" suara cempreng dari bocah bermanik hijau teduh itu, menambah suasana bersahabat yang menguar pada ikatan ketiganya.

Bocah bermanik hitam legam yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan, kini menyunggingkan senyumnya tulus. Sedangkan bocah bermanik biru laut kini hanya terdiam dengan tatapan tak bisa di artikan.

Tak ada yang menyadari perubahan dari bocah lelaki periang itu. sang bocah perempuan sibuk memasukkan uang-uang mereka yang terkumpul dan sang bocah lelaki pendiam itu masih sibuk menatap jalanan di hadapannya.

"Kalian pernah menyesal hidup seperti ini?" suara cempreng khas lelaki itu menusuk indra pendengaran kedua orang yang kini mengalihkan perhatian mata mereka terhadap lelaki yang nampak aneh kali ini. Tak ada yang bersuara. Semuanya seolah terdiam namun masih dengan kaki melangkah. Bocah berambut pink itu menatap sahabat kuningnya dengan pandangan seolah tidak mengerti.

CREEEEEEK!

Suara _kecrekan_ yang berada di tangan bocah lelaki bermanik hitam legam itu kini tepat mengenai atas kepala bocah lelaki berambut kuning terang yang kini meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak ingat apa yang dikatakan Kakashi _Ji-san_ pada kita?" suara si pendiam akhirnya menguar sambil mengembalikan posisi kecrekan ke tempat semula. Bocah berkulit tan itu menggeleng. Seolah lupa dengan nasihat yang diberikan oleh paman satu-satunya bagi mereka.

"Kakashi _Ji-san_ pernah bilang, kita harus bersyukur dengan keadaan Naruto. Hidup memang berat, tetapi setidaknya kita masih diberikan nafas yang panjang juga hidup yang menurutku cukup…" Bocah lelaki berambut hitam itu menasihati sahabat kuningnya yang kini menatapnya _sengit_.

"Menurutku ini tidaklah cukup sasuke. Ingin membeli sesuatu yang kita inginkan saja rasanya sulit…" suara bocah lelaki berambut kuning itu seolah masih belum sepenuhnya yakin dengan nasihat yang diberikan sahabat berambut hitam legamnya itu.

Bocah lelaki pendiam itu—Sasuke, menatap bocah periang disampingnya—Naruto—dengan malas. Dan untuk kali ini _kecrekan_ itu mendarat lagi dengan mulus di kepala bocah berambut kuning yang kini meringis untuk kedua kalinya.

"Itu untuk pembelajaran," ucapnya terhenti sambil mengembalikan kecrekan ke posisi semula dan mulai melanjutkannya kembali. " Kau ini bagaimana 'sih? Memangnya kau tidak makan? Kau tidak bisa menikmati minum sama seperti pemulung-pemulung yang lainnya? Dengar ya Naruto, seharusnya kita ini bersyukur, masih bisa makan dan minum. Bisa tidur di ruangan yang memang hanya untuk melindngi kita dari sinar matahari. Tapi setidaknya kita masih bisa bertemu dengan Sakura juga dan terlebih lagi memiliki orang seperti Kakashi Ji-san yang merawat kita…"

Nasihat Sasuke seolah mampu membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Dan tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang kini menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau benar Sasuke…"

Sasuke pun tersenyum tulus kepada sahabat pirangnya. Mentap netra biru yang kini sudah nampak cerah seperti sebelumnya. Namun, mata hitam itu seolah berubah aneh kala menyadari sesosok bocah berambut pink pucat yang tadi berada disisinya, sudah tidak ada di antara mereka berdua. Naruto pun ikut menyadari. Pandangan keduanya kini bertemu. Menatap satu sama lain seolah memikirkan hal serupa. Keduanya mengangguk dan membalikkan badan mereka secara bersamaan. Manik keduanya kini memantulkan sesosok bayangan bocah berambut _pink puc_at tengah berdiri di dekat pembatas jembatan, menatap pemandangan di seberangnya yang terlampir dalam manik teduhnya. Kedua bocah lelaki itu akhirnya menghampiri bocah berambut pink pucat tersebut.

Ketiganya kini berdiri bersisian dibalik pembatas jembatan. Mengikuti aksi sang bocah perempuan yang kini menyadari kehadiran kedua sosok rekannya yang tengah berdiri disisinya. Masih menatap lurus, sang bocah berambut pink pucat itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian punya impian?"

Pertanyaan sang bocah perempuan mampu membuat kedua bocah disampingnya menoleh dengan sempurna. Keduanya memandang bocah perempuan dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Impian?" keduanya bertanya berbarengan. Membuat senyum sang bocah perempuan lebih mengembang dari sebelumnya.

"Ya Impian. Kakashi Ji-san bilang impian itu adalah keinginan yang kita yakini akan tercapai suatu saat nanti." Suara sang gadis terdengar antusias membuat kedua bocah lelaki itu mengangguk seolah mengerti.

Tatapan ketiganya kini masih memandang lurus ke depan. Menikmati pemandangan yang terbentang cantik di hadapan ketiganya. Suara sang bocah perempuan kini bertanya lagi, seolah ingin tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh kedua rekannya.

"Jadi Naruto, kau punya impian apa?"

Pemandangan dari gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu seolah mampu membuat netra biru itu begitu terfokus. Telunjuknya kini menunjuk gedung-gedung bertingkat yang indah di seberang sungai di hadapan ketiganya.

"Itu, aku ingin membuat bangunan yang tinggi di depan sana. Aku ingin merubah kehidupan kita, tinggal di tempat mewah. Jika aku besar nanti, maka aku akan membuat bangunan yang menjulang tinggi itu untuk kita berempat bersama dengan Kakashi Ji-san hehehe," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

Bocah perempuan yang mendengarkannya pun ikut senang mendengar penjelasan dari lelaki periang disamping kirinya. Lalu manik hijau itu kini melirik bocah lelaki pendiam yang berada di samping kanannya yang juga ikut terfokus dengan objek yang terlampir dengan jelas di manik hitamnya.

"Kalau Sasuke, apa impiannya?"

Sang bocah yang merasa namanya terpanggil itu pun kini menatap bocah perempuan di sampingnya yang kini menatapnya. Ia tersenyum simpul, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit biru yang terlihat begitu tenang dengan awan-awan tipis yang menghiasi permukaannya. Mata hitam itu begitu berbinar tatkala sebuah benda terbang di langit itu. Menderukan suara mesin dari benda itu ke dalam telinga ketiga orang yang kini terfokus pada benda itu.

"Kau lihat benda yang terbang itu? aku akan ada disana jika aku besar nanti dan membawa kalian bersama dengan Kakashi Ji-san untuk mengelilingi dunia."

Sang bocah perempuan kini semakin mengembangkan senyumnya dan mulai merangkul kedua sahabatnya dari belakang. Merapatkan bahu keduanya dengan bahu mungil miliknya. Tidak ada yang membantah perlakuan bocah perempuan itu pada mereka.

"Aku terharu mendengar impian kalian…" suara cempreng itu begitu terlantun dalam indera pendengaran kedua rekannya. Membuat keduanya menatap bocah perempuan yang kini masih serius menatap ke depan, tanpa mengubah posisi di antara ketiganya.

"Lalu impianmu sendiri apa Sakura?"

Suara bocah berambut kuning itu menginterupsi perhatian bocah perempuan di sampingnya. Membuatnya menoleh secara bergantian kepada kedua sahabatnya dengan cengiran hangat yang begitu terlihat menyenangkan.

"Aku ingin sekali suatu saat membagikan ilmu yang aku punya untuk seluruh anak-anak yang memang membutuhkannya. Aku ingin memberikan ilmu untuk anak-anak seperti kita. Kakashi Ji-san juga bilang, untuk mencapai impian kita, dibutuhkan pencarian ilmu dengan cara bersekolah. Nah aku ingin kita bersekolah supaya impian kita tercapai."

"Sekolah?" Naruto bertanya seolah tidak mengerti dengan perkataan bocah berambut _pink pucat_ disampingnya.

"Ya. Aku pernah baca di koran tentang pentingnya sekolah. Sekolah itu dimulai dari umur 6 tahun, tapi umur kita sudah 7 tahun. Hem, apa kita masih bisa untuk memulai sekolah?"

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan memberi pertanyaan kembali pada bocah _pink pucat_ yang kini akan menjawab dengan _antusiasme_ dan rasa senang yang menjalar luar biasa.

"Bisa. Kakashi Ji-san bilang, mencari ilmu itu tidak ada batasan usia. Berarti sekolah juga bisa tanpa melihat usia Sasuke. Nah dengan begitu, kita akan bisa mencapai impian kita asalkan kita serius dalam mencari ilmu itu. Dan aku yakin suatu saat nanti impian kita akan terwujud."

Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya kembali. Disusul dengan anggukan setuju dan senyuman yang kini tercetak di wajah kedua bocah lelaki disampingnya. Dan suara Sakura saat itu menutup perbincangan panjang dari ketiga bocah yang kini berjalan kembali untuk pulang ke tempat peristirahatan sementara mereka dengan menggenggam impian yang tertanam dalam hati ketiganya.

.

.

.

_Dan bisa jadi impian akan merubah kehidupan mereka di masa mendatang bukan?_

.

.

FIN

A/N

Haiiiiii, selamat berjumpa kembali dengan author iniiii :p ini author bawa satu ficlet niiih untuk kalian semua yang senang berkunjung ke ficts akuuuuu orz

Disini menceritakan tentang 3 anak manusia(?) yang memiliki impian. Semua orang berhak dong dapet impian itu caelaaah nah makanya author bikin ficts ini deh. Jujur, feel nulis author lagi down banget karena kesibukan RL, jadi maaf kalau ada penurunan dalam penulisan atau pengetikan ficts ini. maaf bangeeet :(

Sudah cukup basa basinya. Author mengucapkan terimakasih kepada yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya ini. Mohon untuk tinggalkan jejak berupa kritik maupun saran atau apapun setelah membaca yaaa ")/

Yosh! Arigatou~


End file.
